In design, the gamma imaging probe is made of scintillator array coupled to photo multipliers or array, which is in an application of pixelated in operation, and with dedicated read-out circuit, to obtain the position of X, Y and the intensity E of the signal in the image detector.
A practical imaging probe should be capable of detecting the entire area of the object being detected. However, because of the size of a single photo multiplier, the area is therefore limited. To overcome such constraints, a plurality of imaging detector is combined to be a larger size imaging probe to cover more area being detected. A larger size imaging probe, as shown in FIG. 5, basically is a series of combination of many single-size imaging detectors side-by-side to get the detecting-area multiply, however, it comes out with a problem that the event signal occurred in the adjacent area being conducted to two or more imaging detectors. Due to the independence of the detectors, the incomplete signals of those triggering detectors result in, as shown in FIG. 8, the consolidation area crystals can not respond correctly, thus, cause the entire imaging area be discontinuously separated. The crystal response map as shown in FIG. 6 is obtained with the technology in the prior art, as seem, the image is seriously discontinuous and can not be used in practice.
To improve the disadvantage described above, the technology employed in the prior art is to cascade the detector readouts to get the detector signal sharing between two detectors, since the signals regain complete, the information of position of the event occurred in a cross-detector area of two adjacent image detector is correctly retained, so as to avoid the problem of large area of image being separated discontinuously. However, such solution cause the single area of image over-sized and increase the possibilities of occurrence of multiple events at a same time, result in the problems of signals being piled-up, increase of Dead Time and decrease of sensitivity of the imaging probe. In addition, many series combination of circuit logic in the readouts circuits also result in the decrease of SNR of the weighted circuit and poor quality of signal, eventually, cause the poor sensitivities and poor resolution of the image probe, and further impact the operation efficiency and quality of the instrument.
The technology employed in the prior art is to cascade the detector readouts to get the detector signal sharing between two detectors, which solve the problem of discontinuity and result in the destruction of the independence of each detector to become a larger detector device in series, but cause the problem of increase Dead Time of imaging probe, decrease SNR, being poor resolution.